Sam Speed
|Ubiór= *Czerwony uniform z białą koszulą pod spodem *Niebieska koszulka z fioletowymi rękawami i napisem Speed *Białe spodnie *Szaro-żółto-czerwone buty |Płeć= Mężczyzna |Rasa= Człowiek |Wiek= 28 |Oczy= Zielone |Wzrost= 183 cm |Waga= 80 kg |Włosy= Pomarańczowe |Skóra= Jasna |Inne nazwy= |Dubbing ang.= Frank Frankson |Dubbing jap.= Souichirou Tanaka |Zdolności = *Kierowanie wszelkiego rodzaju samochodami i pojazdami wodnymi *Walka wręcz |Lubi= *Szybkość *Sonica *Rywalizację *Wyścigi *Sportowe auta |Nie lubi = *Powolności *Przegrywania z Soniciem *Kogoś szybszego od siebie }} – postać pojawiająca się w serialu Sonic X. Jest to dowódca Załogi S, młodszy brat Lindsey i wujek Chrisa. Sam jest największym rywalem Sonica w świecie ludzi. Nieustannie rywalizuje z jeżem i stara się dowieść, że jest szybszy. Sam porusza się w różnych super-szybkich autach, takich jak np. Rocket Car. Historia Saga nowego świata Sam zostaje wyprzedzony przez Sonica|thumb|left W odcinku Wejście naddźwiękowego jeża Sam zebrał Załogę S, ponieważ dowiedział się o niebieskim jeżu Sonicu, który uciekał przed policją. Sam dogonił jeża i przedstawił mu się jako najszybszy człowiek na autostradzie. Krótko po tym Sam rozpoczął pościg za Soniciem. Cała Załoga S została w tyle. Sam uruchomił więc maksymalną prędkość. Sonic jednak osiągnął prędkość ponaddźwiękową i prześcignął lidera Załogi S. Sam ledwie wyhamował przed końcem drogi. Był zdumiony szybkością jeża. W odcinku Ciężka impreza u Chrisa Sam został zaproszony przez Lindsey na specjalne przyjęcie. Poznał tam Pana Stewarta - nauczyciela Chrisa. Jego siostra była jednak nieobecna na przyjęciu. Sam początkowo przypominał sobie różne dowcipy, po czym zmienił ton na bardziej poważny, kiedy opowiadał o swoim spotkaniu z Soniciem. Przez chwilę widział jeża za oknem, ale nikt nie chciał mu wierzyć. Nieco później tuż obok niego przebiegli przyjaciele Sonica. Chris jednak z łatwością odwrócił uwagę swojego wujka, zajmując go innym tematem. Saga Szmaragdów Chaosu Sam i Sonic ścigają się|thumb|left W odcinku Forteca Eggmana Sam przyjechał po Chrisa i jego przyjaciół do Station Square, które było atakowane przez Egg Fort. Sam zabrał ich do samochodu. Po drodze przyłączył się Pan Stewart, którego Sam pamiętał z przyjęcia. Nauczyciel uchronił bohaterów przed E-33 Buball, które atakowały ich samochód. Sam wsadził Stewarta do auta, które i tak było już przepełnione. W trakcie jazdy ponownie zaatakowały ich E-33, ale tym razem z pomocą przyjechał Pan Tanaka. W odcinku Niebezpieczeństwo w głębinach morza Sam przypłynął na skuterze wodnym i rzucił Sonicowi narty. Dzięki temu jeż był w stanie poruszać się po wodzie i unikać ataków E-57 Clurkena. Z pomocą Sama, Sonic zniszczył robota. W odcinku Szybcy przyjaciele Sam przyjechał swoim nowym Rocket Car do rezydencji Thorndyke'ów, aby wyzwać Sonica na wyścig. Przedtem zaatakowali go Pan Tanaka i Ella, którzy wzięli go za intruza. Sam musiał potem wytłumaczyć Chuckowi, że rząd zgodził się na przeprowadzenie wyścigu. Całe społeczeństwo stało już dawno na nogach, wyczekując starcia. Sam spotkał Sonica i przedstawił mu trasę wyścigu, a także nagrodę. Niebieski jeż był jednak uparty i nie chciał się ścigać. Sam był wściekły i musiał czekać aż do rana. Wtedy dopiero Sonic dał się przekonać do wyścigu. W trakcie zawodów Sam wykorzystywał różne sztuczki, takie jak skróty czy sprężyny odbijające Sonica do tyłu, aby odnieść zwycięstwo. Ostatecznie Sonic wyprzedził go i jako pierwszy przekroczył metę, w dodatku dwukrotnie. Sam pogratulował niebieskiemu jeżowi jego zwycięstwa. W odcinku Jak złapać jeża Sonic biegł jak oszalały przez miasto. Sam wypisywał mandat pewnemu kierowcy, ale gdy zauważył Sonica natychmiast wskoczył do swojego samochodu i zaczął ścigać jeża. Nie przestał, mimo próśb Chrisa. Ostatecznie jednak skończyło mu się paliwo. Sam przyjechał później, aby pomóc w złapaniu Sonica. Jego zadaniem było ścigać się z jeżem i zwabić go do jednej z dwóch bram. W bramce numer 1 znajdował się klej, który miał unieruchomić nieustannie biegnącego Sonica. W trakcie operacji Sam sprzeciwił się wytycznym i przejechał przez bramę numer 1, ponieważ uważał się za kogoś lepszego. Tak więc misja zakończyła się niepowodzeniem i Sonica nie udało się złapać z pomocą Sama. Saga Chaosa Sam zarządza ewakuacją miasta|thumb W odcinku Wrzask Doskonałego Chaosu Sam wypisywał kolejny mandat, kiedy nagle w Station Square zaczęły wystrzeliwać studzienki kanalizacyjne. Wkrótce całe miasto zaatakowała gigantyczna powódź, wywołana przez Perfect Chaosa. Sam zarządzał ewakuacją mieszkańców w bezpieczne punkty, ale sam został pochłonięty przez falę. Wyłowili go później Jerome Wise i inni ludzie. Sam podziękował im, a potem dołączył do pozostałych ludzi, którzy zagrzewali wojskowe helikoptery do walki z robotem. Ostatecznie to Super Sonic ujarzmił Perfect Chaosa. Saga Shadowa Sam jako szofer|thumb|left W odcinku Tajemnica "Projektu Shadow" Sam podjął pracę szofera Prezydenta. W odcinku Uciekinier Sonic sekretarka przedstawiła Prezydentowi dowody na to, że Sonic popełnił liczne przestępstwa skierowane przeciw wojsku. Sam jednak nie wierzył w to, ponieważ zaufany bohater nigdy nie zdradza swoich ludzi. Kiedy sekretarka się z nim spierała, Sam gwałtownie zahamował, aby ta wypadła z siedzenia. Tłumaczył potem, że zatrzymał się przed przechodzącym kotem. W odcinku Zagrożenie z kosmosu Doktor Eggman wysłał Prezydentowi groźbę zniszczenia całego państwa, jeżeli nie podda się ono w ciągu 24 godzin. Prezydent zaczął błagać doktora o litość, czego potem żałował. Sam jednak nie zganił Prezydenta za chwilę słabości, mówiąc mu że nie pozwolił by duma zaślepiła jego obowiązek ochrony obywateli. W odcinku Kosmiczny pojedynek Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK miała zderzyć się z Ziemią i zniszczyć ją w ciągu około 28 minut. Sam liczył na to, że Sonic i tym razem zdoła ocalić świat. Po tym jak ARK została zatrzymana, Sam powiedział Prezydentowi i jego sekretarce że też mogą być takimi bohaterami jak niebieski jeż, niezależnie od wieku. Ważne, by wierzyli w spełnienie swoich marzeń. Saga półksiężyca Sam po wypędzeniu wściekłych tłumów spod rezydencji|thumb W odcinku Eggman na prezydenta! Sam Speed i Załoga S przepędzili wściekłe tłumy, które zaatakowały rezydencję Thorndyke'ów. Powodem była chęć odwetu za ostatnie działania Sonica, który pozbawił miasto światła dostarczanego przez Eggman Saga Emerla thumb|left|Sam wiezie Amy gdziekolwiek W odcinku Zapomniana randka Sam umówił się z Soniciem na poranny wyścig. Kiedy podjechał do rezydencji zastał jednak tylko zdenerwowaną Amy. Chris wytłumaczył mu, że Sonic zapomniał o randce jaką obiecał dziewczynie. Amy kazała Samowi aby zabrał ją gdziekolwiek. Tak więc oboje pojechali w trasę. Sam zgubił się wtedy, wjeżdżając na pole pełne owiec. Później razem z Amy dobrnęli do najbliższej stacji benzynowej. Sam pozwolił tam sobie na złośliwy żarcik, za który Amy nadepnęła mu na nogę. Okazało się, że Sonic uratował w przeszłości wnuka właściciela stacji. Dlatego Amy, jak przyjaciółka Sonica, otrzymała w podzięce cukierki i mapę za darmo. Sam i Amy pojechali dalej, rozmawiając o nastawieniu niebieskiego jeża i jego charakterze. Sam przypomniał sobie wtedy, że umówił się na wyścig wieczorem, a nie rano, przez co jego wyścig nie kolidował z randką Amy. Kiedy bohaterowie mieli postój zobaczyli przejeżdżającego obok robota Bomb Tank. Sam dowiedział się, że maszyna jedzie do więzienia, w którym trzymany jest Doktor Eggman. Sam i Amy postanowili zatrzymać Bomb Tank. Sam transformował swój samochód, dzięki czemu udało mu się wyprzedzić robota. Następnie Sam skierował się prosto na Bomb Tank. Amy jednym szybkim ruchem swojego młotka zniszczyła robota. Po wykonanym zadaniu Sam i Amy spotkali się z Soniciem na plaży. Tam Sam i niebieski jeż stoczyli ze sobą kolejny wyścig. W odcinku Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, część 1 Sam wziął udział w turnieju walk, w którym główną nagrodą był Szmaragd Chaosu. Jego pierwszym przeciwnikiem był Pan Stewart. Sam rzucił się jednak na swojego oponenta za szybko, za co został zdyskwalifikowany. Saga powrotu do domu thumb|Sam podczas pożegnania z Soniciem W odcinku Początek końca Sam ścigał kolejnego pirata drogowego. Mimo jego ostrzeżeń, nieostrożny kierowca nie wyrobił się na zakręcie i wypadł za barierkę. Na szczęście Sonic uratował kierowcę. Sam był zdumiony widokiem jeża i uznał, że powinni razem stoczyć wyścig. W odcinku Poranek pożegnań Sonic i jego przyjaciele musieli wrócić do swojego świata, ze względu na zagrożenie zatrzymania czasu. Sam podjechał na miejsce pożegnania, ale również szybko odjechał. Wciąż miał w pamięci swoje pierwsze spotkanie z niebieskim jeżem i nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że Sonic tak po prostu go opuszcza. Saga Metarexów thumb|left|Sam we wspomnieniach Chrisa Sam pojawił się we wspomnieniach Chrisa w odcinku Światło w ciemności. Charakterystyka Osobowość Sam uwielbia wszystko, co związane z szybkością. Praktycznie w każdej sytuacji próbuje znaleźć okazję do wyścigu. Nawet w swoim stylu życia jest szybki. Zapamiętuje różne rzeczy i równie szybko ich zapomina, podobnie jest u niego w miłości. Czasami działa przez to zbyt impulsywnie. Sam w każdym odcinku nadaje sobie inne imiona, takie jak na przykład "Gwiazda Autostrady", "Grom Dźwiękowy", albo "Ekspres Miłosny". Sam jest wielkim rywalem Sonica, ale nie jest to rywalizacja wroga. Sam lubi niebieskiego jeża i jest gotów bronić jego dobrego imienia. Oprócz tego Sam ma tendencję do opowiadania nie do końca śmiesznych i nie zawsze odpowiednich do danej sytuacji dowcipów. Wygląd Sam ma pomarańczowe włosy i zielone oczy. Na co dzień ubiera się szarą koszulkę z napisem "Speed" i fioletowymi rękawami, a także białe spodnie. Jego strój wyścigowy to biało-czerwony uniform z kaskiem. Moce i umiejętności Sam jest specem od motoryzacji i porusza się w różnych pojazdach. Podczas dowodzenia Załogą S kieruje wyścigówką, która ma możliwość uruchomienia maksymalnej prędkości dzięki nitro-paliwie. Czasami pilotuje Rocket Car, czyli ulepszony samochód z takim samym silnikiem, który wykorzystują rakiety kosmiczne. Na początku sagi Szmaragdów Chaosu Sam przyjechał białym i dosyć ciasnym samochodem. Podczas sagi Shadowa Sam kierował limuzyną prezydencką. Podczas sagi Emerla posiadał samochód bez zadaszenia, z możliwością transformacji w jeszcze szybsze auto. Oprócz tego Sam kierował także skuterem wodnym. Relacje z postaciami Rodzina * Christopher Thorndyke (siostrzeniec) * Lindsey Thorndyke (siostra) * Nelson Thorndyke (szwagier) * Chuck Thorndyke (teść) Sojusznicy * Załoga S * Sonic the Hedgehog (rywal i przyjaciel) * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Vanilla the Rabbit * Pan Tanaka * Ella * Pan Stewart * Prezydent Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman * Bocoe * Decoe * Bokkun * Chaos Ciekawostki *Sam jest ludzkim odpowiednikiem Sonica. Posiada nawet ten sam kolor oczu, co niebieski jeż. Kategoria:Ludzie (Sonic X) Kategoria:Mężczyźni (Sonic X) Kategoria:Bohaterowie (Sonic X)